The Perfect Barbies
by foreverythingsweet
Summary: When Chad's mom wants Sonny and Tawni to become Hollywood type models, he isn't too happy. He wants Sonny's trust, enough to let him warn her about the dangers of his mother's company.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own SWAC**

Madeline Cooper's Point of View

I am Madeline Cooper. Yes, my son is Chad Dylan Cooper. I own and run _Madeline's Barbies, _a modeling company that fashion industries can get models from. I find girls that have potential and turn them into perfect models. Right now though, I am going to visit my son. I walked into the commisonary and saw two girls sitting at a table. A brunette and a blonde. They were perfect. Perfect weight, perfect height, perfect everything. I could almost cry they were so perfect. I felt Chad come up and give me a hug, but my eyes never left the table.

"Chad, who are they?"

"Sonny and Tawni? They work on So Random!."

"They are perfect."

"Mom, no."

"What Chad?"

"Don't add them to your Barbie collection. Please." Chad wasn't very supportive when I took girls from the studio and changed them into perfect models that any company would die for.

"Chad, I have to ask at least. They are just too perfect." I saw the dread in his eyes. The only other time I had seen that was when his dad left. He was afraid I would take away just two random girls? Unless- he liked one of them.

"Which one do you have a crush on?"

"Sonny. We dated for 7 months." I was shocked. He had a steady relationship for 7 months! "You know why I was so upset over the Tween Choice Ward?"

It was true. After he got the award, he seemed really upset.

"Yeah."

"It's because Sonny and I had been dating. So Random won the award and I ordered a recount. After Mack Falls won, she broke up with me saying I wasn't being a supportive boyfriend and she had run out of second chances for me." wow. I hadn't known Chad could stoop so low as to ordering a recount. I also didn't know Chad could fall in love. "I just can't get over her." he walked out of the cafeteria and I walked over to the girls. So that's how I have a meeting with my two newest Barbies in five minutes. They walked through the door, not suspecting how much they would change.

Sonny's Point of View

I was so excited. Tawni and I walked through the door and saw her sitting there. Madeline Cooper, one of our employers.

"Hello girls. Go put these robes on." I had a pale yellow robe and Tawni had a pale pink one. We changed and stepped into a spa room.

"Alright girls, I have arranged for you to spend one month out of the public eye for your transformation. You will have two rooms here. In the morning you will go through the exercise program then be pampered for the rest of the day. You are now vegan, no buts, and I have a new wardrobe picked out for you. Enjoy." we were showed to our rooms and sure enough, a new wardrobe. After we settled in, we had lunch which consisted of our new vegan diet. I went to hair while Tawni went to nails. When my hair was done, it was my natural, dark brown with curls, I loved it! The rest of the day was spent pampering, but I had no idea how hard the change might be. When I woke up, someone had laid out my outfit. It was jean shorty-shorts with a loose top, about 3 inch heels, some bangles, and a necklace with an S on it. Tawni was wearing skinny jeans, a neon pink tank top, a Love Me; Hate Me bracelet, a necklace that said Jealous and some sparkly heals. **(Links on profile.) **After two moths of being pampered, we were ready to go back to So Random with our new look. I straightened my hair and put on the first outfit I had ever worn when I got redone. **(It's the one in the link above, but with Tawni's shoes.) **I had gotten the same shoes as Tawni and slipped them on. We had become roommates in a pent house apartment the company had gotten us. Apparently, we had to have a certain image and we were getting spoiled. We got whatever we wanted, including new cars. Tawni got a pink convertible and I got a cherry red Ferrari. Things the company insisted we have. But hey, I'm not complaining.

Nico's Point of View

Ahh, finally after a month break we were back. It was Meatball Monday and I sat down with the food. As usual, I got Tawni, Sonny, Zora, and Grady one as well. The last two had joined me, but Tawni and Sonny were still missing .I heard high heels walk up behind me and watched as Zora's mouth dropped.

"Sonny! Tawni!" she practically screamed. I turned around to see a _very_ hot Sonny and a _very_ hot Tawni. "What did you do?" she questioned.

"We got another job." they both sat down and looked at the food.

"Aren't you guys going to eat?" Grady asked.

"No, it has calories. And meat." Tawni and Sonny said together.

"But you guys never cared about that before." I pointed out.

"Oh silly Nico. This is Hollywood. In order to keep our new jobs, we have to maintain our figure." Tawni said, though she sounded hungry.

"Then get some fries."

"Or some fish sticks." we were trying hard to convince them.

"No thanks. We just had our salad." Sonny started, looking longingly at the food.

"Uh- I have to go see someone about something." I stood up and rushed to Mack Falls.

"What are you doing here Rico?"

"Chad, it's just us." me and Chad were best friends since he and Sonny dated, but no one knew.

"Oh. Then hi."

"Hi. Do you know what happened to Sonny and Tawni?" panic crossed his face. I was the only on who knew he still loved Sonny.

"Are they dead?" fear was scribbled across his face.

"No. they just went missing for a month then came back way too hot for their own good. After that they promptly refused to eat anything with meat or calories saying 'This is Hollywood. In order to keep our new jobs, we have to keep our figures.'"

"I know what happened." now he sounded bitter. "Their Barbies."

"I'm sorry Chad. Did you just say Barbies. Like as in the doll?"

"First, yes I said Barbies, but not as the doll. By mom visited a month ago and she owns Madeline's Barbies. She wanted to make them models." I swear I felt the earth move.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN SWAC…sigh**

Nico's Point of View

I sat bored in the Prop House a few days later. I heard two girlish screams and ran towards where it was coming from. I ran past Grady and me's dressing room to where Tawni and Sonny's dressing room was. I opened the door and found the two jumping up and down over a magazine.

"What's going on? Why are you screaming!" I asked irritated.

"WE HAD OUR FIRST PHOTO SHOO!" Tawni shoved the magazine to me. On the front, I saw the two. Sonny was dressed in a loose orange and grey striped shirt, jeans and high heeled boots. Tawni had on jean shorts, a white shirt with a heart and futuristic white heals. Tawni also had a Chanel bangle bracelets and Sonny had a heart necklace. The title said **Teen Stars break off into fashion**. I must say, the pictures inside were just as drool worthy as the cover. If any guy didn't think they were hot, they were blind.

"Can I have this?" I asked the girls.

"Yeah. We both have one." Sonny said. I took off towards the Mackenzie Falls set and found Chad in his dressing room.

"It's getting bad Chad!" I started "They had a photo shoot and they look REALLY hot!" he took the magazine and got lost in his world, probably looking at Sonny.

"Let's go confront them." Chad got up and started for the door. We got to Sonny and Tawni's dressing room to hear people from the inside.

"Sonny, you can't do this! Dad's freaking out! I'm freaking out!"

"What do you want me to do! I'm 18! I'm in Hollywood, I could be doing worse things!"

"I know! But a big brother doesn't want to see his sister become a model. A dad doesn't want to see his daughter become a model. And what about Ko-Ko? What kind of example will this set for her?"

"Sky! Just get off my back about it! We both know that Ko-Ko does what she wants and nobody's gonna stop her. You came out to Hollywood with Dad while I was still stuck in the small town. Don't get me wrong, I loved it, but sometimes I just wanted to be known."

"Sonny, I'm your older brother and I just don't want you to get hurt. After Mom died you just went into that depression and it scared me. I'm sorry." what did we know about Sonny's family? Who was Sky? All those answers came when that door opened.

Skyler's Point of View

I banged on Sonny's door. As her big brother I was mad. Dad was mad. Not many people know, but I'm Mr. Condor's son and Sonny is his daughter. Dakota is our younger sister but me and Sonny call her Ko-Ko. I was sent by Dad to try and make Sonny quit this other job.

"Sky! What are you doing here! Banging on my door no less!"

"What is this!"

"A magazine!" I hated her sarcasm sometimes

"No duh! I mean why are you on the cover! Modeling!"

"It's called a job Sky!"

"But why are you modeling!"

"Because I want to!"

"Sonny, you can't do this! Dad's freaking out! I'm freaking out!"

"What do you want me to do! I'm 18! I'm in Hollywood, I could be doing worse things!" she was so stubborn

"I know! But a big brother doesn't want to see his sister become a model. A dad doesn't want to see his daughter become a model. And what about Ko-Ko? What kind of example will this set for her?" I tried to persuade.

"Sky! Just get off my back about it! We both know that Ko-Ko does what she wants and nobody's gonna stop her. You came out to Hollywood with Dad while I was still stuck in the small town. Don't get me wrong, I loved it, but sometimes I just wanted to be known." it was true. Nobody pushed around Dakota.

"Sonny, I'm your older brother and I just don't want you to get hurt. After Mom died you just went into that depression and it scared me. I'm sorry." after Mom died, Dad hired a nurse name Connie for Sonny. One day we got a call saying Sonny was in the hospital for attempted suicide. Dad then had her post videos and 'found' her for a TV show. I gave her a hug and she walked me to the door. I opened it and saw Nico and Chad.

Sonny's Point of View

"Nico? Chad? What are you doing here? And how much of that did you hear?"

"Most of it." Chad looked guilty.

"Wow. Isn't this the best day ever. I find out my little sister is modeling then our secret is let loose."

"Shut up Sky. They won't tell." I hoped they wouldn't. "What do you guys need?""Same thing Skyler wanted." I rolled my eyes at what Chad said.

"See Sonbeam. I'm not the only one who has a problem with this."

"I'm not quitting my job guys. Tawni and I have a contract. Madeline is the only one who can break it."

"I think this is all my fault." Chad groaned.

"Why?" I stretched out the y.

"I asked my mom here the day she asked you to be models. But wait- Skyler is your brother? Mr. Condor is you Dad? Dakota is your sister?"

"Uh-"


End file.
